The St Lukes Crew and The Golden Hackysack
by Poptart1
Summary: The St Lukes crew sets out on a quest to find the golden hack.


The St. Lukes Crew And The Golden Hack  
  
  
  
A story created by poptart.  
  
  
  
The cast: Poptart: Larry Fobber  
  
Mary Q: Refinery Manger  
  
Joey : Don Keasley  
  
Andrew: Merry Brandybuck  
  
Nate : Alfred Stumbletor  
  
Strange hobo: Rabid  
  
The Representative of all jocks and preps: Jocko Prep-oy  
  
Kenny : Level Wrongtottom  
  
Angie/Alicia: The Measley twins (Pinky and Linky)  
  
PART I: Larry learns his fate  
  
Larry wakes up in his dumpster on the side of the pursley's house. He looks up and sees a large man in front of him. He looks up.  
  
Rabid: Well hello there Larry!  
  
Larry: Who are you and why are you near my dumpster? I'm not really a hobo. My crazy aunt and uncle just make me live in here.  
  
Rabid: Well that's funny. I AM a hobo. I am the janitor at St Lukes school of theology and hackysack. I have been sent by Alfred Stumbletor to come and find you.  
  
Larry: But I cant be... A... hack master. I'm just.. Larry... Just Larry! Rabid: Well, Just Larry. Did you ever catch anything on your foot? Anything falling from the air? You're a hack master larry.  
  
Larry: But... I suck at hackysack!  
  
Rabid: And you probably always will. But we need to inspire the audience so just move your foot around and we'll dub in a computer-generated hack.  
  
Larry kicks his foot around and nails Rabid in the shin  
  
Larry: Like that?  
  
Rabid: OW! Yes, like that. C'mon. We'd better get in the new st lukes bus.  
  
Larry: Ok. Let me just grab my new york times. It keeps me warm.  
  
Larry and Rabid get on the bus and head toward the church. As they pass they see people playing hackysack. Larry is cast under a spell and jumped out of the window to go hack. Once again he moved his feet around so that the editing crew could dub in the fake hack. Once again, he nailed someone in the shins. Only this time it wasn't Rabid.  
  
Don: OW!! What did you do that for? You made me spill tacos all over me! That's the third time this week!! Oh well. Maybe I'll get another t-shirt.  
  
Larry: I'm sorry. My name's Larry. Larry Fobber. What's yours?  
  
Don: My name's Don Keasley.  
  
A birdcall is heard in the distance.  
  
Don: Did you hear that? That was Alfred's birdcall. We'd better go.  
  
They walk towards N101-!02. They enter a small room filled with games. A glowing square sits in the center. Larry automatically chooses it over the three comfortable couches around him. A man enters.  
  
Alfred: Welcome to Flood.  
  
Larry: Who are you?  
  
Alfred: I am:  
  
Group: Nate Faris.  
  
Alfred: I go to:  
  
Group: Christian theological seminary.  
  
Alfred: I am a:  
  
Group: 17th grader.  
  
Alfred: There you go.  
  
Larry: Right. Hey who's that girl in the corner? She's pretty.  
  
Don: That's Refinery Manger.  
  
Larry: Here she comes. Play it cool.  
  
Refinery: Hi Guys!  
  
Larry: You're very pretty. DANG IT!!!  
  
Don: Oh yeah, Larry. You played it REAL cool.  
  
Larry: This is boring. Let's go to the Church library.  
  
Don/Refinery: Ok, sure.  
  
They walk to the library and enter the sci-fi area.  
  
Larry: Hey this book looks cool. The Lord Of The Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
They open up the book and a figure flies out.  
  
Merry: Hello!  
  
Larry: Ummmmmmmm, hi! Who are you?  
  
Merry: I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire. Who are you?  
  
Larry: I'm Larry Fobber of the dumpster on 86th street. These are my friends Don and Refinery. What's that on your hand?  
  
Merry: Oh, that's my ring. I beat up my friend Frodo and stole it from him.  
  
Larry: Cool. Hey what's this? Hmmmm. The history of the church. Let's read it. ..... It says here that there is a golden hackysack hidden somewhere in this church!  
  
Group: Let's go find it!  
  
Larry: Yeah!!!  
  
The group runs on. Then they run into a he-she wearing makeup, a varsity jacket, striped socks, and Abercrombie apparel.  
  
Larry: Who are you?  
  
Jocko: None of your business. Hold on. I have to find my dignity. I lost it when Abercrombie and Fitch was invented.  
  
Larry: Look up. I'm going to play hackysack. Jocko: (Looking up) ok OW! You kicked me in the shins!  
  
Larry: RUN!  
  
The group runs into a room and locks the door.  
  
Larry: I think we lost them.  
  
Pinky: Hello.  
  
Larry: AHHH! Who are you? Why are you covered in pink paint?  
  
Pinky: I'm pinky measley. This is my sister linky.  
  
Linky: Hi.  
  
Larry: We have to go. Bye!  
  
The group leaves. They run to the sanctuary. They all get a sudden chill. They look towards the piano and there is a golden hackysack sitting on it. They walk towards it and Jocko steps in front of it.  
  
Jocko: Hello losers. Wow. This is cool. A golden hackysack. I think I'll play.  
  
Jocko kicks the hack and is turned into a golden statue. All over the globe, the heads of bad jocks and preps explode on account of their leader's death.  
  
Larry: What happened?  
  
Hack: Only those with hacking skill are able to kick me.  
  
Larry: Really?  
  
The hack falls off the piano and onto Larry's foot. He kicks it once and doesn't turn to stone. Rabid appears out of nowhere.  
  
Larry: Why couldn't I kick it Rabid?  
  
Rabid: Are you deaf? I already told you. We need to inspire the audience.  
  
And so the crew hacked with that treasure for the rest of their days. THE END  
  
  
  
P.S. The jock who died only represented the cocky, conceited jocks and preps in this world. I have many jock/prep friends. No offense to those who are good. 


End file.
